Don't deny me my love
by masterturtle
Summary: When Wrenna shows her best friend Azami Twilight Azami is instantly hooked. One night during a bad thunder storm both girls find there selves transported into the Twilight world. The girls are torn between love and finding a way back home, but will there be a problem with that? *Rewriting this I may just delete this one when I am done.
1. Chapter 1

"Azami, are you sure you don't want to do something else rather than watch Breaking Dawn?" I asked my Japanese American best friend. She just waved me off and went back to the movie. Sometimes I wish I never would have told her about Twilight. For the past month she has been so absorbed in reading and watching Twilight. Everyday she comes to my house just to watch the movies since she doesn't have them, I felt so betrayed that she loved Twilight more than her best friend who was always there for her. Yeah I'll admit I was jealous of Twilight. I sat there for a good five minutes just glaring at the back of my blonde hair friends head. She just sat on my couch and ignored me. I got tired of her ignoring me so I started making strange noises at her. She just turned around and gave me a shut the hell up I'm watching Twilight look. I just stuck my tongue out at her. "Azami you're so boring!" Again she ignored me. I was getting angry so I did something that a person who valued their life would never do. I took the remote and turned off Breaking Dawn. For a few seconds Azami did nothing but then she started twitching, she slowly turned to face me with a crazy look on her face. "Wrenna who do you think you are"! "I'm sorry pumpkin but I was starting to worry you were dead!" "You're an idiot Wrenna!" "You know what that's okay I forgive you for that since you're a little crazy right now." "I hate you! Turn it back on now before I hit you!" "Now, now let's not turn to violence." Azami's eye started to twitch. she looked down at the floor for a split second when a devious smile lit up her face. "You're right no violence, I guess I just over reacted a little." I raised my eyebrow at what she said, I knew she was up to something but I wasn't sure as to what. "I don't know what you're up to Azami but I'm watching you!" Her arm was swinging dangerously close to her mountain dew on the coffee table. "Oh Wrenna I don't know what you are talking about." I was so absorbed in watching her face for any kind of sign as to when she was going to do something to make me angry when she finally knocked over her pop. "Ugh Azami you're so annoying! If mom finds out we spilled pop on her new coffee table she'll kill us!" All of a sudden a loud boom of thunder shook the house. I had forgotten all about the horrible storm, just then I thought of something, Azami was scared of storms and I decided to take advantage of that. I smiled at her. "If you don't clean this up I'll put you outside!" This seemed to change her mind about being a meanie head. "Fine I'll clean it up!" Oh yeah I'm awesome. I smiled to myself. Azami went into the kitchen to get a towel, right when she came out lighting and three booms of thunder filled the house. Right then the power decided to go out, now if Azami was scared of storms she was terrified of the dark. Azami screamed. "Wrenna it's dark!" "Well no duh." "I'm so scared, are we going to die?" "No Azami we're not going to die" "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm positive." "Wrenna I'm starting to get cold and wet." I wanted to disagree with her because it sounded stupid but I didn't because I was getting wet and cold to. It was starting to get slightly windy to. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

I was so confused. It felt like I was sitting on grass. "Wrenna what's going on?" "I don't know but if I'm right were not in my living room." It was so dark out we could barely see our hands right in front of our faces. "What are we going to do?" "Well you might think I'm stupid but we just sit here and wait for some light." "Wrenna you're my friend in all but yeah that's stupid!" "Well what do you want us to do walk around in the dark blindly?" "No I guess not." "Okay then well just sit and wait for some light to appear." we sat for about a half an hour before light started to show in the sky. Azami gasped. "Wrenna were in a forest!" She was right we were sitting right in the middle of a forest. Azami started to freak out. "Oh my goodness were going to die! I don't want to die I'm to young to die! "Azami shut up we're not going to die! my gosh you're such a drama queen." "Am not! we don't even know where we are, we could possibly die!" right then we heard a twig snap. We went frigid and stopped breathing for a minute. Azami broke the silence. "Maybe it was a bunny or a cute little squirrel?" More twigs snapped as she said that. "Or not. Hey Wrenna?" "Yes Azami?" "Before we get eaten I just wanted to tell you that it was me who ate all your dove chocolate not your sister." I was going to yell at her when I heard laughter. Okay now that's when I started freaking out. "Who's there? I know karate! Kind of." There was more laughter. I decided right there that I was not going to stick around to find out who was laughing. I stood up and started running as if my life depended on it which it probably did. I could hear Azami yelling for me and swearing at me but I didn't care I didn't want go die and plus she ate my chocolate! I ran for about a minute when I started to run out of breath. Man I really needed to join a gym. I decided to stop before I died from running out of breath and i was wheezing. I started hearing footsteps behind me. I got scared and was about to run again when I was tackled to the ground by a very angry Azami "What the hell Wrenna why did you leave me!" "I really didn't want to die!" "God you're so stupid!" "No I'm not miss *Oh my goodness were going to die, I'm to young to die!*" "Oh whatever shut up!" "No you shut up!" "Hm well you know what if you're so dead set on getting away from me the I'll just leave you alone! Goodbye Wrenna!" "Fine then go!" Azami turned around and started walking away from me when we heard faint chuckling. Azami stopped right dead in her tracks. A male voice started talking "Oh no please don't stop on our behalf. "Yes please things were getting quit interesting." I was so scared I couldn't move. I looked over to Azami who had her mouth open and her eyes wide in fear. She was looking up at a tree. I followed her gaze and my heart stopped the moment I laid my eyes on the two beautiful men sitting on a tree branch smiling down at us. I couldn't believe what my eyes were making me see. Sitting on that tree branch was no other than Vladimir and Stefan from Twilight. I started to feel dizzy and soon I was laying on the cold wet ground starting to be engulfed in the darkness. I was starting to wake up but kept my eyes closed, I felt warmer and I couldn't feel the ground anymore. "Carlisle she's up" I heard a female voice. I heard light footsteps come into what I guessed was the room of sorts I was in. I still kept my eyes closed in fear of what I would see. "You know you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes to come face to face with.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle Cullen was standing before me looking down at me with a smile on his face. I again couldn't believe what my eyes were showing me. Was I going even more crazy than I thought I was? then I remembered the friend I came here with. "Azami! Where's Azami?" "Oh your friend is down stairs with everyone." "Everyone?" "Yes my family and friends. Two of my friends found you and your friend in the forest." "Where are we?" It was a stupid question but I wasn't about to let him know that I knew where I was, so I just decided to play dumb. "You're in my house." "Oh." "Would you like to see your friend?" "Of course." I stood up and realized for the first time since we've been here I was wearing my pajamas which consisted of dark purple short shorts, a light purple belly tank top, I was barefoot and my hair was in a messy bun. I instantly felt embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Carlisle gave me a kind smile. "My daughter Rosalie is about your size I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you borrow some of her clothes." "Thank you so much." He lead me downstairs where there were a bunch of people, one of those people being Azami. She didn't even seem fazed at all that we had just randomly showed up into the Twilight world. I realized that everyone was looking at me but only one person caught my eye. A brown haired red eyed Romanian vampire named Stefan. He was smiling at me, I felt my heart starting to beat faster. He was absolutely beautiful. Azami then decided to cut off my view to him. "Hey you sexy bitch you've been out for awhile." "Uh yeah" "Wrenna are you okay?" "Yeah of course." "Okay if you're sure." I looked over Azami's shoulder, Stefan was still staring and smiling at me. He started to walk over towards me. On the inside I was freaking out. He finally stood in front of me still smiling. "Hello I'm Stefan." "Um hello I'm Wrenna." "What a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. Oh my god did he just seriously call me beautiful? I didn't think I was that pretty. I had long red wavy hair, green eyes, i had a bunch of freckles on my face i wasn't very tall standing only 5'4, I wasn't skinny nor was I fat but I did have curves and I was pretty busty. I was almost caught up in thinking for too long. "Thank you." "My pleasure." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I could feel my face heating up. he smiled at me. "You're very cute when you blush." Everything was going good until my stomach decided upon itself to loudly sound like a dying whale. Everyone started to laugh. At that moment I just wanted to find a rock I could live under for the rest of my life. Oh kill me now! Stefan was laughing!

*Azami's PO*

I could see that Wrenna was so into Stefan. It was so cute. Everything seemed to be going good until Wrenna's stomach decided to betray her. Her stomach growled very loudly, it sounded like a dying whale. It made me think of Dory off of finding Nemo. Everyone including me were laughing. Esme smiled at Wrenna and I. "Would you girls like me to make you something to eat? we nodded our heads yes. Esme made Wrenna and I Johnny marzetti. For someone who doesn't eat nor really cook human food it was actually quite good. It Especially seemed good to Wrenna because it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. I hurried and ate because I wanted to spend more time with Vladimir, he was so cute. The more I thought about how much I liked Vladimir the more it actually it upset me because I wasn't from here. I knew Wrenna and I had to get home but did I really wanna go back I didn't know." Then I remembered Edward could read minds, could he read Wrenna's and I?" I'm pretty sure if he could he would have told Carlisle about my thoughts. I wasn't sure so I decided that I am going to sing Mary had a little lamb.

_*Mary had a little lamb,  
Little lamb, little lamb,  
Mary had a little lamb,  
Its fleece was white as snow_

_And everywhere that Mary went,  
Mary went, Mary went,  
Everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go_

_It followed her to school one day  
School one day, school one day  
It followed her to school one day  
Which was against the rules._

_It made the children laugh and play,  
Laugh and play, laugh and play,  
It made the children laugh and play  
To see a lamb at school_

_And so the teacher turned it out,  
Turned it out, turned it out,  
And so the teacher turned it out,  
But still it lingered near_

_And waited patiently about,  
Patiently about, patiently about,  
And waited patiently about  
Till Mary did appear_

_"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
Love Mary so? Love Mary so?  
"Why does the lamb love Mary so?"  
The eager children cry_

_"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
Loves the lamb, you know, loves the lamb, you know  
"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."  
The teacher did reply*_

I looked over at Edward to see if I got a reaction but I didn't so that meant either he couldn't read my mind or he just wasn't paying attention to me. Well I guess I'm off the hook for now.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Azami's POV:

We have been with the Cullen's for about four days now. Vladimir and I have gotten pretty close. I've also made friends with Emmett,Rosalie,Esme,Jacob,Seth,Leah and Stefan. Now Wrenna, Wrenna made friends with everyone, no joke. Even Alister and he's one cranky vampire. Things have been kind of tough. Vladimir confessed he had feelings for me, I felt horrible to do it but I turned him down. But he didn't seemed fazed by it. I felt like Wrenna was becoming to attached. We had to find a way to get home.

*Wrenna's POV*

I was having so much fun with the Cullen's and the other vampires, Azami was being a major party pooper though. All day I have been bothering everyone to give me skittles but they all said no. Apparently they have no hearts, hehe see what I just did there? You know because there vampires and there dead. Around noon Bella left with Jacob. Before they left they both smiled at me, why I do not know. It's like they were up to something. They came back around one with a bag. Bella brought the bag over to me and gave it to me and smiled at me then left to stand by Edward. I narrowed my eyes because I had know clue what was in the bag. I hesitantly opened it and in the bag was a big bag of skittles! I leaped with joy around the living room. I gave both Bella and Jacob a hug and told them thank you. Yeah Azami and I could give all of the vampires hugs because apparently we had no scent to our blood. I opened the skittles and started eating them. Azami tried to take some but I growled at her, but she ended up flicking my ear and telling I was bad and then grabbed the skittles and ran for it. I chased Azami for a good five minutes until I tripped over something. I fell flat on my face and started cursing like a sailor. If my mom heard me talk like I was talking now I would be eating soap. Everyone was laughing, I got up and looked over to see Garrett laughing the hardest out of any of them. I knew by the way he was laughing that he was the one who tripped me. I just started to laugh to because little did Garrett know I was going to get him back. Azami gave me back my skittles because apparently she felt bad because I fell. Which I know is a lie, she has no heart. I was eating my skittles in peace until Stefan came over and wrinkled his nose. "How can you eat those they look revolting." "Wanna try one they are good and no they do not look revolting." "No thank you I drink blood only." It gave me an idea, I was going to get Stefan to eat a skittle weather he likes it or not. "Hey Stefan I want to show you something but you have to close your eyes first. "I don't know if I should trust you." I gasped "Stefan how could you not trust me I thought we were friends?" "Oh fine I'll close my eyes." I smiled. I got some skittles into my hand and walked over to him. "Now keep your eyes closed Stefan." I could hear some chuckling around the room. Stefan went to talk I'm not sure what he was going to say because I put some skittles into his mouth and whispered taste the rainbow into his ear. His eyes snapped open and he spit them out. By now everyone was hysterically laughing. Stefan glared at me "Were you dropped on your head as a child!" I thought about it, then I remembered once my mom told me when I was little I tried to escape from my crib and ended up falling and busting my head. So to answer him I just smiled and said yes. I pretended to feel bad and walked over to Stefan. "Does somebody need a hug. He backed away from me. "No get away from me you little demon child." "Oh come on give me a hug!" "No I am not giving you a hug!" "Fine but I hope you know you just hurt my feelings." I gave him a sad look and walked over to the couch. I sat there pouting for at least ten minutes until Stefan finally came over to me and gave me a hug. I was so happy. I always get my way. After awhile I started goofing around with Seth and Emmett. At 2:30 am I decided to go to bed. me and Azami shared Edwards old room. I went up to the room and laid down on the bed. I just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything for I don't know how long. Things were so weird in this world. The Cullen's and the other vampires knew that we knew that they were vampires but they didn't seem phased by it because me and Azami were what you would call regular humans. Even when we were in our world we were different. I was different because I had the power of telekinesis and I can connect to everything in the forest including all of the wildlife. Azami on the other hand was telepathic she can talk to people through her mind. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anyone come in until they cleared there throat. I looked over to see it was Stefan. He smiled down at me. "I was wondering if we could talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at Stefan, I was scared as to why he needed to talk to me. What if he realized he didn't like me so he was planning on eating me? Stefan gave me a worried/confused look. I realized that I was looking at him and my face was all scrunched up. "Are you okay Wrenna?" "Oh me yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah of course, so what did you need to talk about?" Stefan grinned so big he resembled the joker. "Right, well I was wondering if you would like to take a walk?" "A walk?" "Yeah, I thought we could talk a little more privately." "Yeah, I would love to take a walk." "Great! I'll see you down stairs." Stefan ran out of the room. I put on my shoes and put my hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs to see Stefan standing by the door with his usual smile on his face. I smiled at him and walked over to the door where he stood. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. We started walking but he still had a hold of my hand, I cleared my throat. "Uh Stefan you still have a hold of my hand." He looked down at me and smiled. "Yeah I know." It got quiet. We walked in silence for awhile, I started getting jumpy when I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled out. "So what did you want to talk about?" "He looked taken aback at my sudden outburst. I could feel my face heating up. "I'm sorry." He laughed. "Don't be sorry it is alright, I brought you out here because I have been wanting to tell you how I felt about you." I started flipping out on the inside. I shakily said go on. "I really like you Wrenna you're an amazing woman and you are absolutely beautiful. Did he say I was a woman? I'm only 17. He looked at me waiting for my response. I wanted so badly to tell Stefan that I liked him to but a thought popped into my mind of Azami saying that we couldn't get to attached to anyone because we had to find a way home. I was torn between loving Stefan or going home where I belonged. "Stefan I don't know what to say, I'm sorry but I have to think about this." He looked like a lost puppy. I t made me feel terrible, CURSE YOU AZAMI! If vampires could cry he probably would be right now. "Oh yeah of course take your time." I grabbed his hand. "Come on lets get back to the house." We turned around and started to walk back to the house, the whole walk it was quiet. We got back to the house and walked inside. Everyone was sitting around the TV staring at it intently. I looked over at Azami and she looked like she was about to be sick. I was about to ask what was going on when I heard my name on the TV. I looked at the screen and saw my face on my TV screen. I listened to what the reporter said.** "17 year old Wrenna Adams and 18 year old Azami Maekawa** **have disappeared from there Forks Washington homes. Officials say that the young girls have been missing for five days. We spoke to Azami's mother and Wrenna's Mother and Father, they say that they last heard from the girls when they were supposed to be going to Wrenna's Grandmothers. So far we have no leads as to where they are at now but we have our police force looking for them. If you see the girls please dial 911 immediately. Now in other** **news..."** But I stopped listening because I couldn't handle it anymore. I started to feel dizzy and I could hear ringing, how was this even possible what was happening? I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to walk to the couch to sit down but my legs felt like lead and I could feel myself falling. I could hear people calling my name before everything went black. I woke up feeling sick. I could remember exactly what that reporter said and my picture being up on the TV it was a picture from last summer when I was at my dads. I was sitting on the porch in a pair of dark wash shorts and a red tank top with my hair in a side braid. My parents were looking for me? how was this even possible? I wasn't even in my own world! I heard the door opened and I looked over Carlisle walked in and smiled at me. "It's good to see you're awake. "Carlisle what's going on?" "Why didn't you tell us that you ran away?" I looked at him like he was an alien. Ran away? I didn't run away. "I don't know what you're talking about I never ran away. It's okay Wrenna I talked to your parents you're not in trouble. "My parents?" "Yes your parents, later I am taking you and Azami to the police station so you can go home. "Where's Azami I need to talk to her! "She's downstairs Wrenna are you alright?" "I'm fine!" I ran out of the makeshift hospital room and sprinted downstairs. Azami was sitting on the couch with her head down. "Azami we need to talk now!" Before she could say anything I grabbed her hand and took off out the front door. I dragged her through the forest and stopped after about nine minutes of jogging/walking. "Azami what is going on!" "I don't know! I talked to my mom.. well my in this world mom? Wrenna something weird is happening when I was talking to her it felt like I knew her and she really was my mom, I kept having memories of things that I don't remember ever happening but yet they felt so real!" "Do you think that maybe we're going crazy?" "I'm not sure it all seems so real." "Carlisle is taking us to the police station to give us to our parents. "I don't want to go Wrenna I'm scared." "It will be alright Azami we'll get through this." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive, now lets get back to the house and whatever you do don't let the Cullen's know anything about us not belonging here. We have to keep this to ourselves. Azami nodded her head yes and we headed back to the Cullen house. Little did we know Edward was listening to our conversation. We got back to the house and Carlisle said we should get ready to go to the police station our parents were waiting for us. We said our goodbyes to all of the vampires who we have befriended. I looked over to Stefan to see a pained look on his face the same went to Vladimir when he was looking at Azami. I felt a pang of regret and guilt in my stomach for leaving. I would miss Stefan a lot and everyone else but mostly Stefan. Carlisle motioned for us to get going. We walked out to the car and got in. In less than fifteen minutes we would see our new (to us) family. Carlisle started the car and we were off to the police station in forks.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I was so scared. I felt like i was going to get sick. I have never been so scared in my life. I looked over at Azami and she looked almost as pale as the vampires. I took her hand and squeezed it, she gave me a small smile. We held hands for 3 minutes more when the police station came into view. three people were standing in front on it. I could only guess it was our parents. Carlisle parked the car but I hesitated to get out. He gave me a confused look but I just smiled at him. Azami and I got out and walked over to our parents. A tall Asian women with long straight black hair ran up to Azami and hug her. I looked over to the too other people who I guessed were my parents. The man was tall at least 6'0 with red hair and green eyes. The woman was kinda short at least 5'3 with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They both walked up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug and the woman was crying saying *Please don't ever do that to us again Wrenna you don't know how worried we were about you!* I just looked at her nodded my head yes and said sorry. She hugged me once more. "Let's go sweetie your sister is waiting for us to come home." Wait hold up...did this lady just say sister? I was about to ask her about my "sister" when I was interrupted by a memory of an 11 year old me and my mom holding a new born baby. Oh god this was what Azami was talking about, having memories of things that have never happened to you but yet they are in your brain to remember. I got into the car with them and I gave Azami a pained look. I really didn't want to go but I really didn't have a choice.

**Azami's POV-  
**

I looked at the Japanese woman who was my mother? I didn't know what to do because she was smiling at me, so I just smiled back. She held out her hand to me. "Emiko" Lets go home sweetie. "Azami" Yes mother. I looked over at Wrenna and she gave me a pained look. I felt bad for her almost as much as I did for me. I followed my mom to the car. I wonder how my life here was? On the ride home my mom kept glancing over at me like she thought I was going to disappear. I looked over at her. "Azami" I'm not going anywhere. She smiled at me. "Emiko" I hope not because I have really missed you Azami, you're my baby girl and I love you I just worry for you. The rest of the ride was quiet. I wonder how Wrenna was taking this?

**Wrenna's POV-**

We were on our way home and my dad was driving. It was a really awkward silence since you know I didn't know these people. My mom kept looking back at me to see if I was alright and everytime I replied back yes, but it seemed she still wasn't satisfied. Finally I hope we arrived at the house where a little girl about six with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes with blue flecks I think came running out of the house to I guess greet us. I got out of the car and she knocked me down with a big hug. I felt bad because she was crying saying how much she missed me. I hugged her back "Wrenna" I'm sorry I missed you to. "Evelyn" Brooklyn sweetheart leave your sister alone for a bit and let her get settled down then you can annoy her. My mom smiled at me and I gave her a thankful smile back. "Thomas" Alright girls lets get inside. We walked inside and the inside of the house was just beautiful! It was a two story house and it was amazing. I walked around the downstairs of the house and found a huge living room with a plasma TV and a comfy looking couch and loveseat. there was some plants here and there. It looked like a really comfortable room. I looked around some more and found the kitchen, It was a really bright and roomy. I then walked into the dinning room, it was really well decorated. In the dinning room I found a door, I opened it and walked in side to find a home theater and arcade room. I was amazed how much money did my family have? I decided to check out the upstairs. I went upstairs to find a long hallway I walked down it looking at all of the doors until i found a sign that said Wrenna's room no Trespassing with hearts on it. Yep looks like something I would do so this must be my room. I walked in and was amazed at what my bedroom looked like. the walls were painted a bright red sunset color, my bed was in the middle of my bed room sitting on a platform with two stairs so I could get on my bed, there was also a set of double doors I opened them and it lead to a huge walk in closet. I was shocked at how much clothes, shoes, and purses I had. I spent like ten minutes in my closet before I walked out and looked at the rest of my room. I had a big makeup stand with tons of makeup,perfume, and jewelery. I also had a big balcony with glass double doors. I loved my room. i looked around and noticed I had some pictures on my makeup stand. I picked up the pictures and looked through them. They were of teenagers in a school parking lot, they were of a girl of curly brown hair, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, another girl with brown hair and glasses, an Asian boy, and me. I looked at the back of the picture and it said "senior year, Jessica,Mike,Angela,Eric, and Wrenna" This is all just so weird! I couldn't take much more so I decided to lay on my bed and try not to think about all of this. I closed my eyes for a minute and the next thing I knew I was being woken up to jumping on my bed and a squeaky voice. "Brooklyn" Wrenna get up breakfast is ready! I was still tired so I swatted her away. "Wrenna" Go away Brooklyn I'm tired. "Brooklyn" Come on Wrenna get up you lazy bum! "Wrenna" Fine I'll get up give me a few minutes and let me get dressed. "Brooklyn" Alright I'll tell mom. She skipped happily out of my room. I think I really might like her as my sister. I walked over to my closet to get my clothes for today.


End file.
